<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Return me by handago</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025070">Return me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/handago/pseuds/handago'>handago</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, Gen, M/M, Mystery, Parallel Universes, Pre-Relationship, Yes both it will make sense in the end</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:40:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/handago/pseuds/handago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Please, I’m not crazy.” - Soobin whispered into his shoulder. </p><p>Instead of replying, Yeonjun nodded and brought his hand up, awkwardly patting Soobin’s head. </p><p>After a few moments, Soobin finally lifted his head, meeting Yeonjun’s eyes directly. </p><p>“If I say I’m from a parallel universe, could you at least pretend to believe me?” </p><p>Yeonjun nodded on instinct. But upon second thoughts, he closed his eyes, heaved a sigh, then opened his eyes again. </p><p>“I can be convinced, but from the beginning please.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I'm not crazy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was inspired by a tweet from a Korean MOA, about nerd!Soobin swaping with popular!Soobin and being kissed by his boyfriend Daniel Choi. I took the prompt and run with it. We will see how it goes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Soobinie, wake up, I have your favourite gopchang with me!” </p><p> </p><p>Oh, it’s the nice dream again. Soobin opened his eyes, and greeting him was his mom’s beaming face. </p><p> </p><p>His legs still couldn’t move and his head was still fuzzy. But Soobin would trade the world to see his mom again, so he didn’t complain. Instead, his lips formed a smile. </p><p> </p><p>His mom fussed over his blanket, before pulling the table closer and placing the gopchang on top. </p><p> </p><p>Soobin smiled, chatting quietly with his mom about nothing. Sometimes she looked at him weirdly, but he ignored it on the basis of her being a dream. </p><p> </p><p>She left for her work with a pat on his head, and some strange parting words. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know if you hitting your head had made you confused or had made your memories spotty and changed your personality. But you can tell mom everything, you’re my son, I’ll always be here.” </p><p> </p><p>He nodded, letting her go because it didn’t matter what she said, it was a dream and when he opened his eyes again he would be back in his tiny room. </p><p> </p><p>But the next time he opened his eyes, it was the boyfriend dream instead. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi.” - The boy with the blue hair said. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi hyung.” - Soobin answered. </p><p> </p><p>Which seemed to please the boy, leading to Soobin getting a peck on his lips. </p><p> </p><p>He blushed brightly, burying his head back into his pillow. </p><p> </p><p>The boy laughed, and started talking about how Soobin shouldn’t be weird like the other day, and then a bunch of other things about school he didn’t understand. </p><p> </p><p>“Daniel.” - Soobin called, because he learned that was the boy’s name in his dream. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Soobinie?” </p><p> </p><p>“I love you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Love you too babe.” </p><p> </p><p>Another peck on his lips, and Soobin wished he never woke up.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Daniel Choi!” </p><p> </p><p>What the fuck, who knows that name, Yeonjun thought as he turned around. Someone barreled through a bewildered Beomgyu before getting to him. A clean cut uniform jacket but untucked shirt, silky black hair, and perfect porcelain skin. Yeonjun didn’t recognize him from anyone he knew. </p><p> </p><p>“Follow me.” </p><p> </p><p>Before Yeonjun could say anything, he was dragged away by the wrist. His friends stood in shock, and before long Yeonjun lost track of them as he was dragged to a corner near the school stadium. </p><p> </p><p>Ew, wasn’t this the place Huening Kai had mentioned before as a kissing spot? Gross. </p><p> </p><p>“Dan, you gotta help me.” - the guy said, his eyes sparkling with familiarity and expectations. </p><p> </p><p>“One, why do you know my English name? And two, who are you?” - Yeonjun pulled his wrist loose and crossed his arms. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait, you don’t know me? And of course I know your name.” - replied the guy. </p><p> </p><p>At this, Yeonjun realized that the guy was wearing his name tag, like any other student would, so his eyes flickered down to read it. </p><p> </p><p>Choi Soobin. </p><p> </p><p>Wait, wasn’t that the one always at 1st place in the grade below him? </p><p> </p><p>“Look, Choi Soobin hoobae-nim.” - at this, Soobin flinched. Yeonjun didn’t understand that, or any of Soobin’s actions either, so he ignored and continued. “It’s nice to meet you. Good job, you’re studying well. Happy you know my name and face. But I don’t know why you dragged me here or why you think my help is necessary. So a little explanation would be nice.”</p><p> </p><p>“I…”, - Soobin hesitated. And for the first time since Yeonjun met him, his eyes lost the damn sparkles. His whole demeanour suddenly seemed duller, and despite being at least a few centimeters taller than Yeonjun, he seemed smaller. </p><p> </p><p>See, the thing was, Yeonjun kind of had a hero complex, Taehyun once said. He couldn’t leave a stray kitten alone, he helped grandmas carry groceries, he used to tutor a bunch of primary kids and almost fell to 2nd place once due to spending too little time studying. </p><p> </p><p>So, when someone asked for help and <em> the damn sparkles from their eyes disappeared</em>, Yeonjun’s first instinct was to reach out. </p><p> </p><p>His hand was barely touching Soobin’s shoulder before Soobin just ducked down and let his head rest on Yeonjun's shoulder. His hands went around Yeonjun’s waist. </p><p> </p><p>Like it belonged there. </p><p> </p><p>And Yeonjun finally admitted to himself, he wasn’t panicking or snapping at Choi Soobin, because he seemed so familiar. The height, the hair, the way he walked, his voice. <em> Even the eyes. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Please, I’m not crazy.” - Soobin whispered into his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>Instead of replying, Yeonjun nodded and brought his hand up, awkwardly patting Soobin’s head. </p><p> </p><p>After a few moments, Soobin finally lifted his head, meeting Yeonjun’s eyes directly. </p><p> </p><p>“If I say I’m from a parallel universe, could you at least pretend to believe me?” </p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun nodded on instinct. But upon second thoughts, he closed his eyes, heaved a sigh, then opened his eyes again. </p><p> </p><p>“I can be convinced, but from the beginning please.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Either Choi Soobin was the best fiction writer, storyteller and actor South Korea had ever seen, or he was telling the truth. </p><p> </p><p>Apparently, he was really from a different universe. In his universe, he was a popular kid going to school just fine, but one accident later and he woke up in a wonky universe. He had a good family with financial and emotional support from both parents, but here Choi Soobin was orphaned and living with his aunt’s family in a small apartment. There, he was in a dance club as a lead dancer with friends and cousins and a boyfriend, but here he was an awkward introverted kid who did nothing but study. </p><p> </p><p>Also, his boyfriend was Daniel Choi. Aka other-universe-Yeonjun. Which is why with no friends and no parents, other-Soobin decided to seek him out. </p><p> </p><p>What?</p><p> </p><p>“I’m your boyfriend?” - Yeonjun might be panicking a little, because <em> nobody knew here</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“No, Daniel is my boyfriend. And my South Korea is definitely better than here, I can google you know, same-sex marriage isn’t even legal here.” - Soobin replied.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun couldn’t give Soobin a whole lecture about that, so he ignored the topic and continued on. </p><p> </p><p>“Go back on your explanation. So this is the second time you are here? You woke up here and when you went to sleep again you woke up back in your universe?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but I have been here two days now and no amount of sleeping brings me back. I also know when I’m here, the Soobin of this universe is there. Dan has mentioned to me that I seemed different the day before. So both of us need help.”</p><p> </p><p>Before Yeonjun could find out more, the five minute warning bell rang. </p><p> </p><p>Class first, Yeonjun said, before pushing Soobin out from this corner. They hurriedly exchanged numbers, Yeonjun showed Soobin where he needed to be based on the younger’s class schedule and then promised to meet after class. </p><p> </p><p>When Yeonjun finally sat down for his homeroom class, he spaced out for five minutes straight trying to digest what happened. Then he let his head thump on the desk. </p><p> </p><p>What the hell, did he also wake up in an alternative universe. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Yeonjun, Daniel, Yeonjun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[The teacher expected me to answer questions, what the heck?]</p><p> </p><p>[Oh gosh she gave me a disappointed look when I couldn’t answer.] </p><p> </p><p>[My tablemate just asked me if I’m okay.] </p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun had to keep looking up at the teacher to make sure he wouldn’t catch him texting, in between quickly typing out a reply to Soobin. </p><p> </p><p>After Yeonjun’s reply though, his phone pinged even faster. His tablemate whispered to Yeonjun. </p><p> </p><p>“Busy today? Don’t tell me you suddenly got a girlfriend over the weekend?” </p><p> </p><p>“Shut, it’s a junior.” </p><p> </p><p>He replied before checking Soobin’s texts, again. If he got his phone confiscated Choi Soobin would<em> get it </em>. </p><p> </p><p>[What? I’m 1st in my grade?] </p><p> </p><p>[I figured other-me was a nerd from the glasses and the alarming amount of books and even more alarmingly few texts but he’s 1st?]</p><p> </p><p>[He’s actually good at studying?] </p><p> </p><p>[I’m not bad but I’ll never be first.]</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">[Yes, Soobin is 1st.]</span> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u"> [I figured you would know that if you went through his notes and everything.] </span> </p><p> </p><p>[His books are everywhere I went through like 10%] </p><p> </p><p>[Shit I was worried about him, but what about me?]</p><p> </p><p>[I can’t study for shit.] </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">[Stop texting, phones get confiscated here.]</span> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> [I’m in class too. Just finish yours, I’ll see you at lunch.]   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>[Are you a nerd too? Shit.] </p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun didn’t dignify that with a reply, instead pocketing his phone. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t think about Choi Soobin again until the guy dropped down onto the seat next to his during lunch. </p><p> </p><p>Taehyun stared. Yeonjun could almost hear the silent question. </p><p> </p><p>“Taehyun, don’t stare, it’s creepy as hell with your big eyes.” - Soobin said, before digging into his lunch. </p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun elbowed Soobin, hard, before whispering. </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t know him, you idiot.” </p><p> </p><p>Soobin sighed long-sufferingly before lifting his head up. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi Taehyun, Beomgyu, Huening Kai. I’m Soobin.”, he greeted the other three, before turning to Yeonjun. “Happy? You and your greetings.” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s polite!” - Yeonjun replied, but before he could add anything else, both Beomgyu and Kai started speaking to Soobin, seemingly fascinated. </p><p> </p><p>Taehyun kicked at Yeonjun’s ankle, signalling to his phone. Which then prompted a flurry exchange of text where Taehyun grilled him on why Choi Soobin was sitting with them. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> [He needs help!]   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>[Your fucking hero complex. What does he need help with?] </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> [Look, he just does, he’s a friend alright.] </span>
</p><p> </p><p>[I know you’re hiding something.] </p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun didn’t think Soobin’s situation needed to be known yet, because not even he had grasped what it meant. He looked over to Soobin, who had made fast friends with Kai, even patting his head. </p><p> </p><p>Later, he excused them from lunch, making use of the few minutes left before afternoon classes to duck into that corner from the morning. Hopefully nobody actually wanted to use it today. </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t go to class. People will start asking questions.” - Soobin put his head in his hand. It would look adorable if he wasn’t so awkwardly tall. </p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun had to convince him to go back, because the 1st place student being missing was even weirder. They finally settled on Soobin being silent and hopefully nobody would notice. </p><p> </p><p>Soobin concurred that it might work. </p><p> </p><p>“Other-Soobin has no friends. I don’t know why.” - Soobin said, and for a moment Yeonjun were curious too. Wouldn’t Soobin make at least a few study friends? As 1st in his grade Yeonjun had a bunch of people always willing to accept study time with him, mostly to copy homework or get study tips. </p><p> </p><p>In the end, they only managed to decide Soobin’s plan to last through school for the day, before Yeonjun had to push Soobin away, back to his classroom. On the way back to his own though, Beomgyu ambushed him. </p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun realised he should have expected it, scratching his head as Beomgyu stopped him right at the top of the staircase. </p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, what is Soobin sunbae-nim doing with you? I saw you two leaving <em> the corner </em>together.” </p><p> </p><p>And before Yeonjun could answer, Beomgyu dropped a bomb on him. </p><p> </p><p>“If it’s about him being a guy, you do realise Taehyun and I are doing okay right?” </p><p> </p><p>“What?” - Yeonjun exclaimed, before his brain fully processed the sentence. Then he cursed in English, because “What the fuck, you and Taehyun?” </p><p> </p><p>“Tell me you didn’t realise, we <em> hold hands </em> in front of you!?”</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun had had enough excitement for one day, he decided. He sent Beomgyu back to class before going to his. </p><p> </p><p>If someone asked Yeonjun what his Literature and Physics lectures were that afternoon, 1st-place-in-his-grade Choi Yeonjun wouldn’t remember a thing. </p><p> </p><p>That afternoon, Soobin found him at the school gate, but Yeonjun gave him a not-now look and he seemed to understand, surprisingly. He stood next to Yeonjun and patiently waited for Yeonjun’s group of younger friends. </p><p> </p><p>When they were on the way to the cafe they always frequented, a safe distance from school, Yeonjun descended on Taehyun. </p><p> </p><p>“You and Beomgyu, what the fuck?” </p><p> </p><p>Answering him was various versions of ‘you-didnt-know?’ in facial expressions and surprised words, especially from Soobin. </p><p> </p><p>“You really didn’t know?” - Soobin asked again, before ducking down next to his ear and whispering. “Daniel match-made them like two months into the school year.” </p><p> </p><p>“I asked you what I should wear for a confession. I asked you what I should wear for a date last week!” - Taehyun answered.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you were writing a new novel!”</p><p> </p><p>So went the whole walk to the cafe, spent arguing Yeonjun’s obliviousness and the fact that Taehyun and Beomgyu had been dating for two months before today. </p><p> </p><p>Then they spent the time at the cafe being distracted by the cute dogs, before Beomgyu and Kai begged off for night classes and Taehyun mentioned something about meeting his publishing agent. </p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun was only reminded that Soobin was next to him when they were walking home. He looked to his left, and Soobin was tinkering with his phone. He seemed… comfortable next to Yeonjun for the day, sitting quietly most of the time, but joking with the younger too. He laughed a lot, and Yeonjun thought the sound was nice. </p><p> </p><p>“I guess they are your friends too, back in your universe?” - Yeonjun asked as Soobin looked up and beamed at him. </p><p> </p><p>He told Yeonjun about how while they had a lot of friends over there, Taehyun and Beomgyu and Kai were their “squad”. How they got into trouble for any and everything, but Beomgyu was the star guitar player of the school, Huening Kai got first for a science fair once, and Taehyun was 1st, everywhere he went. Between the five of them they more than made up for mischief with achievements. </p><p> </p><p>“Sounds nice.” - Yeonjun said, looking up at the sky. He could get pretty good at whatever he set his mind to, but he never imagined playing baseball. Playing well enough to win nationals. </p><p> </p><p>Oh gosh, he was a jock with a pretty boyfriend, Yeonjun realised in horror.  </p><p> </p><p>“Please tell me Daniel studies.”</p><p> </p><p>“He doesn’t, but I don’t know why he’s still top 5 in school.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s <em> not </em> 1st?” </p><p> </p><p>“You are?” </p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun and Soobin stared at each other. At that moment, their thoughts were the same. The other world was weird. </p><p> </p><p>They ended up walking silently to Soobin’s house. It was an apartment building not far away from their school, and Yeonjun didn’t mention that his house was in the opposite direction. </p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun didn’t really know what to say, so he sent Soobin off with a few advice. Keep his head down, Soobin seemed the silent type so nobody would notice. And try to communicate, maybe leave a note on the bedside table. </p><p> </p><p>But Soobin seemed distracted, and he cut off Yeonjun. </p><p> </p><p>“Can I get a hug? Dan usually says goodbye properly.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not Daniel, Soobin.” - Yeonjun sighed. </p><p> </p><p>The pout he received back was devastating. The pink lower lip and the lowered eyelids, gosh, Yeonjun wasn’t even the boyfriend and he couldn’t stand the pout for a minute. </p><p> </p><p>Sighing, he opened his arms. </p><p> </p><p>He got an armful of 185cm and two seconds later, a peck on the cheek before Soobin rushed off inside. </p><p> </p><p>He brought a hand to his cheek, wondering. </p><p> </p><p>If Daniel’s heart beated this fast, looking at Choi Soobin. </p><p> </p><p>Later that night, a lone text sat in Yeonjun’s inbox, unanswered. </p><p> </p><p>“Pick me up tomorrow morning okay?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>This… might not be a dream after all, Soobin thought. </p><p> </p><p>The warmth of the sunlight felt too real. The sound of the birds chirping was too real. The sensation of everything was too real, his sense of touch, his sense of smell. </p><p> </p><p>Combine that with the fact that Soobin slept but when he woke up the blue-haired boy was still here. </p><p> </p><p>A dream didn’t last that long. </p><p> </p><p>If it wasn’t a dream, if this was reality, then did Soobin go insane? </p><p> </p><p>His broken legs felt real, so he had gotten hurt somehow. Perhaps he hit his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Daniel?”</p><p> </p><p>The wheelchair under him stopped rolling. That felt real. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” - answered a voice from behind Soobin. </p><p> </p><p>“Grab my hand.” </p><p> </p><p>A solid hand grabbed the hand that Soobin extended. His skin was smooth and warm. That felt real too. </p><p> </p><p>Daniel was real. He didn’t imagine him. Perhaps his mom. But how did Daniel come to know him? Claimed he was his boyfriend? </p><p> </p><p>They stood there in the garden of the hospital for a while, Soobin’s hand extending back over his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>Then Daniel laughed at him, something about if Soobin wanted to hold his hand they could do it inside. They made their way back while Soobin's thoughts were all over the place. </p><p> </p><p>The first time Daniel picked him up to put him in his wheelchair, Soobin’s flailing almost made them fall. So when Daniel picked him up again, Soobin held on for dear life until his back was solidly on the bed. </p><p> </p><p>“You know, if I get to carry you with your legs like this, they should heal slower.” </p><p> </p><p>Soobin frowned, which prompted Daniel to apologize for joking and hoping Soobin could get back on his feet soon. For his dancing. </p><p> </p><p>See, the thing was, Daniel seemed real, but his words didn’t make sense. </p><p> </p><p>Soobin didn’t dance, he had got two left feet. </p><p> </p><p>Soobin didn’t have friends, but Daniel kept mentioning their “squad”. A Taehyun studying as well as someone of the same name and age Soobin knew vaguely from school. A Beomgyu and a Huening Kai, which Soobin didn’t know or recall. </p><p> </p><p>Some things made sense. The same teachers. One sporting event or another. Some same names from school. </p><p> </p><p>“Soobinie?” </p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun finally focused back, and Daniel’s face was only a few centimeters from his. </p><p> </p><p>He startled, almost fell off the bed if not for Daniel’s arms holding him. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, sorry.” - Soobin said, hands on Daniel’s shoulders for balance. </p><p> </p><p>“You zone out a lot lately.” </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry.” </p><p> </p><p>“Nah, no need to be sorry.” - Daniel said, pecking him on the lips. </p><p> </p><p>That felt real too. Seventh time Daniel had placed his lips on Soobin’s. (He had been counting.) </p><p> </p><p>“You, rest. I’ll be back tomorrow.” - Daniel said. </p><p> </p><p>Then his lips were on Soobin again, but this time something was different. There seemed to be intent, his lips moving a little. </p><p> </p><p>Gosh, did Daniel want to kiss him? What should he do? </p><p> </p><p>This was his first kiss. </p><p> </p><p>Before Soobin could react, Daniel moved off of him and frowned. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re really not okay, aren’t you?” </p><p> </p><p>Soobin nodded, then shook his head, then nodded again. </p><p> </p><p>Daniel’s laugh and a pat on his head was what he left Soobin with. </p><p> </p><p>Later that night, Soobin vividly recalled the softness, the warmth from Daniel’s lips. </p><p> </p><p>It was real. It felt real. </p><p> </p><p>Soobin wished he could make sense of anything. Anything at all. </p><p> </p><p>If it was a dream, then Soobin would like to wake up. Daniel was real, Soobin was certain he could find him. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The first thing Soobin noticed was that the sunlight came in a different direction. On his hospital bed, the sunlight came in through the right window in the morning. Here, the brightness was right over his face. </p><p> </p><p>Soobin opened his eyes, and greeting him was the familiar ceiling of his small bedroom. The neon stars his cousin put up were still in the same place. </p><p> </p><p>Soobin sighed, wondering if his head would just stop playing with him. </p><p> </p><p>His phone told him it was a school day and since Soobin was now perfectly fine with no broken legs, he should prepare for it. Soobin hadn’t missed school since the last time he was sick in middle school. </p><p> </p><p>When he reached for the books on his table, a note caught his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>It was his handwriting, but he didn’t remember writing the note. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi Soobinie, it’s Soobin. The other you.” </p><p> </p><p>It started. Soobin’s attention snapped to it, and half way through the note, he had to put it down.</p><p> </p><p>Damn it, it wasn’t a dream? The multiverse was real and somehow Soobin swapped places with another version of himself? </p><p> </p><p>Daniel was real, but he was the other’s boyfriend. </p><p> </p><p>The phantom feeling of Daniel’s lips on his made Soobin wipe at his lips. He rubbed, until he felt the coarseness of the skin. </p><p> </p><p>Gosh, he kissed someone else’ boyfriend. </p><p> </p><p>Soobin fell to the ground and curled in on himself. In another universe, he had his mom still, maybe even his dad, a boyfriend, friends, a good school life. </p><p> </p><p>But the universe decided that Soobin, him, this version, would lose his parents at fourteen and never be the same. </p><p> </p><p>Soobin sat there for a while, with the sunlight invading his bedroom. He could hear his aunt cooking outside, the pots clanging together. Which meant he should get up and go to school soon. </p><p> </p><p>Soobin continued to read the note, slightly crumbled due to him holding it too tight in his hands. Now that it was mentioned, other Soobin’s penmanship was similar to his, but different too. Not as neat as his, the end of the n’s was slightly longer. </p><p> </p><p>“... and if you woke up and you’re back, Yeonjun is waiting outside. Go see him. You will like him ^^ - Soobin.” </p><p> </p><p>Soobin finished reading the note, and other than the fact that other-Soobin figured out they switched, he didn’t know much more than Soobin himself. No discernible patterns or reasons for their switching. Tomorrow morning, Soobin could wake up here, or there again. </p><p> </p><p>Gosh, should Soobin just stay up until he was dead from lack of sleep? He didn’t want to become a scientific phenomenon. </p><p> </p><p>The phone suddenly rang. </p><p> </p><p>“Lovely Yeonjunie hyung ~”, the screen said. And Soobin remembered another him mentioning this at the end of the note. </p><p> </p><p>Soobin picked up, hesitant. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi?” </p><p> </p><p>“You asked me to pick you up, come down here before we’re both late.” </p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun said, then hung up. </p><p> </p><p>Soobin stared at his phone, wondering what the hell had other-him done while Soobin was in the other universe. </p><p> </p><p>He decided to find out, picking up his bag and dashing out the door, leaving behind a good morning to his aunt. </p><p> </p><p>Someone was waiting for him at the gate of the apartment. Same school uniform as him, black hair, nice and tidy. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeonjun.” - Soobin called out. </p><p> </p><p>When the guy turned back, Soobin almost dropped his bag. </p><p> </p><p>Daniel…? </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And they meet!</p><p>*</p><p>Each chapter would consist of two parts corresponding to the two universes. Please comment if you find it too confusing, as I'm considering whether I should put unique markers/dividers for each part.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Soobin, Soobinie, Binnie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for all the comments, I appreciate them! The fic would move slowly, so I thank you in advance for reading. Please enjoy this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moment Soobin stood in front of him, Yeonjun realised that Soobin wasn’t Soobin. There were subtle differences, if you knew what to look for. The other Soobin had mentioned wearing contact lenses to Yeonjun, but this one wore round-rimmed glasses. His uniform shirt was tucked in and the tie was on properly. His eyes also had the damn sparkles, but it was just… different, somehow. </p><p> </p><p>This Soobin was still handsome though, and Yeonjun again wondered why Soobin had no friend at all. </p><p> </p><p>He stood there staring at Yeonjun for a while without greeting. So Yeonjun stepped closer and held out his hands. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi, it’s Yeonjun. You must be Soobin, the real one.” </p><p> </p><p>Soobin’s brows knitted together, eyes casted downwards in thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun almost didn’t catch his reply. </p><p> </p><p>“Your name is not Daniel?” </p><p> </p><p>“It is, but it’s my English name. Just Yeonjun hyung will do.” - answered Yeonjun. And realising that this Soobin, the silent awkward kid, not the bright soft one he met yesterday, must be really confused by all these events. He wouldn’t shake Yeonjun’s hand, and wouldn’t know what to say or do. He didn’t even have friends, according to the other one. So Yeonjun took his wrist instead, pulling him forward. </p><p> </p><p>“Come on, start walking, we’ll be late otherwise.” </p><p> </p><p>Only half way through the walk did Soobin finally react to Yeonjun. He pulled a little at the hand Yeonjun was using to hold him, so Yeonjun looked behind. His head was still down. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeonjun sunbae-nim, I can walk by myself.” </p><p> </p><p>“Call me hyung and I’ll let you go.” - answered Yeonjun. </p><p> </p><p>The tips of Soobin’s ears turned red. Yeonjun was fascinated, the other Soobin <em> never blushed </em>. They ended up walking a little more before Soobin nodded and spoke in the tiny voice. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeonjun hyung, please let go of my wrist.” </p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun finally let go and slowed down to walk next to him. Soobin flinched. </p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun was intensely curious, because how the hell did two people, who technically were identical in many aspects, turned out to be so different. Perhaps he and Daniel were too, he wouldn’t know, he wasn’t the one being switched around. </p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun left that thought alone for another time. Instead, he talked Soobin into discussing the whole switching business. Apparently, other Soobin, despite not being 1st in class, was smart enough to follow his advice and left a note for this Soobin. This Soobin though, thought that the other universe was a dream. </p><p> </p><p>“Can I call you Soobinie?” - Yeonjun blurted out, and after a second added. “Not to be rude or whatever, but like I keep calling you two this Soobin and that Soobin in my head, it’s kinda confusing.” </p><p> </p><p>Soobin seemed surprised by the statement. Then, he shook his head. </p><p> </p><p>“People always call him Soobinie.”  </p><p> </p><p>They ended up finishing the rest of their school journey in silence, Soobin being used to not saying much and Yeonjun contemplating what to call Soobin. Because he came to know the other one first, and that one was Soobin. But this one, the one actually reaching 1st in his grade, was actually the Soobin of this world. It did him a disservice to not call him by his name or something. </p><p> </p><p>When they reached the school gate, Yeonjun almost lost him as he kept walking without realising Yeonjun hadn’t left yet. </p><p> </p><p>“Binnie!” - he said, tugging at the back of Soobin’s uniform jacket. </p><p> </p><p>Soobin looked back at him in surprise. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll pick you up after school. We can work on our… project.” - at the last word, Yeonjun blinked a few times, made some ridiculous expressions so Soobin could catch on what he was referring to. </p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun finally, finally heard this Soobin laugh. He missed the sound, it was like an addictive bell and once discovered, couldn’t, shouldn’t be hidden away. </p><p> </p><p>“I have night classes. Only after 8.” </p><p> </p><p>“Me too, dinner then.” - Yeonjun nodded. </p><p> </p><p>Soobin was only let go once he reached his classroom. Soobin’s classmates all peered at Yeonjun curiously, but he ignored them and sent Soobin away with a pat on the head. </p><p> </p><p>When Yeonjun sat down in his homeroom, his phone started pinging. Really fast. </p><p> </p><p>It was his group chat with Beomgyu, Taehyun and Kai. </p><p> </p><p>[<strong>Bamgyu:</strong> Hyung I heard you walked Soobin sunbae-nim to class this morning? </p><p> </p><p><strong>Taehyunie:</strong> What? </p><p> </p><p><strong>Taehyunie:</strong> I’m not gonna hear a confession through the school radio right? </p><p> </p><p><strong>Taehyunie:</strong> Hyung tell me you’re not that hopelessly romantic. </p><p> </p><p><strong>Hyuka:</strong> Taehyunie you’re the one to talk</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hyuka:</strong> Hyung be honest you didn’t tell us everything yesterday did you? </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> I just walked him to class  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> What’s the fuss?   </span>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hyuka:</strong> you rejected all confessions. The girl in my class cried once because of you. </p><p> </p><p><strong>Hyuka:</strong> the famous, famous Choi Yeonjun, ice prince of the dance club, 1st of the graduating class</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hyuka:</strong> Walked Choi Soobin to class</p><p> </p><p><span class="u"> He was with us yesterday, there was no noise made? </span>]</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun took a deep breath, willing himself to type out the next message. </p><p> </p><p>[<span class="u"> Also, I’m gay. No guy has confessed to me. So yes, all the confessions were rightfully rejected. </span></p><p> </p><p><strong>Bamgyu:</strong> YES I WON</p><p> </p><p><strong>Taehyunie:</strong> damn it hyung </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> Uh what? </span>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hyuka:</strong> they had a bet on whether you are gay or bi</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> I will kill you Choi Beomgyu Kang Taehyun  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> What if I was pan or else though?   </span>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hyuka:</strong> then I win</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> You all are terrible friends. I disown you.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hyuka:</strong> don’t try to distract me. </p><p> </p><p><strong>Hyuka:</strong> you and Soobin sunbae. Spill. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> Nothing. He asked me for help yesterday. English. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Taehyunie:</strong> uh yeah next thing you know, Netflix and chill. </p><p> </p><p><span class="u"> Go to class, all of you. </span>]</p><p> </p><p>If anyone asked why Yeonjun didn’t outright reject the idea of him and Soobin, Yeonjun wouldn’t know what to answer. Because Soobin’s story seemed crazy, nobody would believe it. Yeonjun himself still didn’t entirely trust what Soobin said if Binnie didn’t appear this morning in all his awkwardness. </p><p> </p><p>Later that night, when Binnie folded himself into the seat opposite Yeonjun at his favourite restaurant near the school, Yeonjun thought, yeah, he definitely looked like a Binnie. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, since you’re here and not Soobin, I thought we could at least make a plan on what to do when you two switch places.” - Yeonjun said between mouthfuls of rice. And when Binnie nodded at him, pulling out a pristin notebook, Yeonjun almost choked laughing. </p><p> </p><p>“Soobin is right, you’re such a nerd.”  </p><p> </p><p>“I…” - Binnie protested, his ears turning red again. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m one too, don’t worry.” - cut in Yeonjun before Binnie could get the wrong idea. He gestured at the note, and Binnie began to take note. </p><p> </p><p>They decided to keep people knowing to a minimum, just Yeonjun here. Maybe Daniel at the other side, and they would have to ask Soobin who can be trusted over there. Apparently Soobin was hospitalised, that was good, his exposure to the outside world was minimal. Here, whether Binnie or Soobin in the body, they needed to maintain school attendance. Maybe skip the extra classes. </p><p> </p><p>“I think the most important thing is to keep up your respective results. Apparently Soobin is a dancer, and you’re of course 1st in your grade. That will be the most challenging part.” </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t really care about position though.” - Soobin said, while his hand still wrote down what Yeonjun said. </p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun looked at him in surprise. Really? Yeonjun would die before he let go of 1st place. </p><p> </p><p>Binnie looked up at him, puzzled why he stopped talking. Then he met Yeonjun’s surprise expression, and shrugged. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m just keeping good results to prepare.” </p><p> </p><p>“For what?” - questioned Yeonjun. </p><p> </p><p>“For when I finally figure out what I want to do.” </p><p> </p><p>Binnie’s eyes then changed, to something wistful. As if he was wishing, wishing for something he couldn’t attain. </p><p> </p><p>Something tugged at Yeonjun’s heartstrings. He blurted out. </p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t find out I love to dance until second year of high school.” </p><p> </p><p>“Eung?” - replied Binnie in confusion. </p><p> </p><p>“I used to dance just for fun. Then when I reached high school, I didn’t study so hard and danced more, letting my result slip. My dad forbade me to dance for a semester, asked me to keep my result up before he paid for my dance classes again. That semester was hell, I stood outside the studio looking at my friends dancing and realised I couldn’t live without it. So now I’m 1st place in my grade, and when I get into a good university I will tell dad I want to be a professional dancer.” </p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun didn’t know why he told all that to Binnie, knowing him for technically a day. But when Binnie smiled back at him, Yeonjun was relieved and happy. </p><p> </p><p>“I hope you achieve your dream, hyung.” </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Binnie. I hope you find yours.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The next few days, Binnie remained in this universe. Yeonjun picked him up every morning, and when they met Binnie greeted him with a ninety degree bow. The smile on his lips was soft, almost shy. The eyes behind the glasses sparkled, now with familiarity earned. </p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun still didn’t know why he didn’t have friends. </p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun also should ditch his own friends, because they kept hounding him about Binnie. One day, when their schedules were all different with only Beomgyu walking back home with Yeonjun, Beomgyu silently nudged Yeonjun and asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you… scared?” </p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun sighed, before answering him. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Beomgyu, I’m scared to come out, we live in a culture not so kind to gay guys. But you’re friends, I came out. There’s nothing between me and Binnie.” </p><p> </p><p>At this, Beomgyu jumped in front of Yeonjun’s walking path, frowning. </p><p> </p><p>“See, you said nothing, but you refer to him as Binnie and you always walked him to class in the morning.” </p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun rubbed at his temple tiredly. Beomgyu on a mission was the worst thing that could happen to Yeonjun. </p><p> </p><p>Because Yeonjun himself was still trying to digest the fact that, out there, somewhere, a version of him and a version of Binnie was dating. He tried not to let his heart beat fast when he looked at Binnie, he tried not to smile in return every time Binnie gave him a small rare smile. Daniel and Soobin were dating, not him and Binnie. </p><p> </p><p>That was so difficult to remember when Soobin’s ears turned red when Yeonjun complimented him on something, and all Yeonjun wanted to do was to rub his adorable ears and squishy cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s complicated.” - replied Yeonjun to Beomgyu. </p><p> </p><p>Because Yeonjun couldn’t think about that, not now when they didn’t know when Soobin and Binnie would switch, or would stop switching. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>When Soobin woke up and couldn’t move his legs, he thought to himself. </p><p> </p><p>He had looked forward to meeting Yeonjun that morning. </p><p> </p><p>It had been so long since he had a constant presence of a peer in his life. Yeonjun didn’t budge him during his study time, didn’t push him to socialise. He sent good night and good morning texts, along with asking about Soobin’s health (in his words, “We don’t know if universe-jumping had any effects on your physical body, so we need to monitor constantly.”)</p><p> </p><p>Soobin would consider him a friend, if asked. </p><p> </p><p>Then, someone with the same face was suddenly, so close to Soobin. </p><p> </p><p>He pulled back, hands over his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>“Daniel! Not Soobin, not Soobin!” </p><p> </p><p>“Goddamn it, you two switched again?” - Daniel said, his eyes wide. “I thought Soobinie was talking nonsense. I need to apologise for that fight.” </p><p> </p><p>Soobin continued covering his mouth, until Daniel was safely seated on a chair near the end of the bed. </p><p> </p><p>He tentatively let go. And looked around for a note. He was smart enough to leave a note every night before going to bed, and since his other self started it, he figured he would get one too if switched. </p><p> </p><p>“Soobinie said to check below your pillow.” - said Daniel. </p><p> </p><p>Soobin nodded at him in gratitude, before pulling out the note. </p><p> </p><p>Other Soobin’s tone was still as cheerful as the last time. The note didn’t have much substance, he was in the hospital until the end of next week so Soobin should just stay put. Trust Daniel, he didn’t believe yet but he would when Soobin showed up. Beomgyu (a year younger, other Soobin’s best friend) could be trusted, tell him if needed to. </p><p> </p><p>“Take care. Fighting. And hug our mom a lot for me please. - Soobinie.”</p><p> </p><p>Soobin suddenly felt like crying. He buried his face in his elbow, willing the tears not to fall. </p><p> </p><p>Of course he knew. That Soobin, more than anything, missed his mom so, so much. </p><p> </p><p>Of course he would give permission. </p><p> </p><p>“Eh…” - Daniel said from somewhere near. Soobin wiped hurriedly at his face, and when he finally looked up again, Daniel hovered over him, hands extended awkwardly. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Daniel. You can hug me if you want to.” </p><p> </p><p>At that, Daniel’s arms enveloped him. </p><p> </p><p>“Gosh, you’re even worse than Soobinie, please don’t cry.” </p><p> </p><p>His breath tickled the hair near Soobin’s ears, and he could feel it warming up. But Daniel’s hug felt nice, so he didn’t complain. </p><p> </p><p>“Wow, haven’t seen these ears turn red in a while.” - muttered Daniel, with his hand rubbing at Soobin’s ears. </p><p> </p><p>Soobin finally ducked down, feeling the redness spreading to his cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>Daniel’s laugh would sound nice if it wasn’t mocking Soobin. Yeonjun was better, he decided. </p><p> </p><p>Daniel spent the day with Soobin, their conversation only broken once by Soobin’s mom visiting. </p><p> </p><p>“If you don’t propose to Daniel as soon as you graduate I will do it for you. The boy spent all his time outside of school and baseball practice here you know.” - she whispered conspiratorially into his ears. </p><p> </p><p>He blushed so bright Yeonjun pestered him on it all afternoon, wanting to know what she said. </p><p> </p><p>Along with the other hoard of questions. </p><p> </p><p>“You really don’t know Beomgyu? He’s Soobinie’s best friend!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I don’t know him.”</p><p> </p><p>“And Taehyun, and Ningning! Ningning is basically your baby!”</p><p> </p><p>“Not mine, Daniel, Soobin’s.”</p><p> </p><p>“But you <em> are </em> Soobin!” </p><p> </p><p>His questions made the consistent headache worse, so during dinner time, he put up his hand and spoke, as softly as possible, he didn’t want to offend but. </p><p> </p><p>“Daniel, please. I’m not your Soobinie.” </p><p> </p><p>Daniel finally looked at him then. Perhaps properly for the first time, and after a while his mouth formed an ‘o’. </p><p> </p><p>Then he looked down at his hands. Soobin felt so guilty. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry.” - whispered Daniel. </p><p> </p><p>“Apology accepted. Just try to remember, I’m very different from the Soobin you know.”  </p><p> </p><p>“He did say.” </p><p> </p><p>And that ended their conversation. </p><p> </p><p>Soobin really, really wanted to get back to Yeonjun, all of the sudden. No expectation, no overactive talking. Even the blue hair was distracting.</p><p> </p><p>“How am I then, in your universe?” </p><p> </p><p>Daniel changed the topic, and Soobin was happy to divulge all the differences between Yeonjun and Daniel. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m 1st in my grade?” </p><p> </p><p>“No, he is 1st. But yes.” </p><p> </p><p>Soobin felt the smile lifting the corner of his lips. </p><p> </p><p>At that, Daniel looked at him intently. As if thinking something. Then he asked if he had really known Yeonjun for only a week. </p><p> </p><p>Soobin answered affirmatively. </p><p> </p><p>“You like him ~” - Daniel sang-song. </p><p> </p><p>“Just because Soobinie like you doesn’t mean I like Yeonjun too!” </p><p> </p><p>Soobin sat up, his words tripping over each other. Then he realised he was in a body with broken legs, which required minimal moving, which he just did. </p><p> </p><p>OW, ow ow!</p><p> </p><p>Daniel bolted up and supported Soobin so he could slowly lie back. </p><p> </p><p>When the pain finally subsided, Soobin muttered up the courage to glare at Daniel. </p><p> </p><p>He stared back though.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re wrong.” </p><p> </p><p>“What, Daniel?”</p><p> </p><p>“Soobinie doesn’t like me. He loves me.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I can tell.” </p><p> </p><p>Because there was no other way to explain Soobin’s urge to reach up to smooth the frowning corner of Daniel’s lips, or to place a soothing palm over Daniel’s cheek. </p><p> </p><p>And no way he was confusing Daniel with Yeonjun. The hair was different. </p><p> </p><p>The hair was different.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Yeonjun definitely asked Soobin, explicitly asked him, to not sit with him during lunch. Because the morning walk was bad enough, he didn’t want to stir up more attention. </p><p> </p><p>But Soobin wasn’t Binnie, and Yeonjun figured he wasn’t as willing to go along with Yeonjun’s ideas. So he sighed to himself, but still greeted as Soobin sat down next to him. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Soobin.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, I forgot lunch, please share.” </p><p> </p><p>“Buy your own.” - replied Yeonjun. </p><p> </p><p>As was tradition, the pout was pulled out. Yeonjun had forgotten about it, because Binnie never pouted. But this one did, and gosh, Yeonjun, Yeonjun… </p><p> </p><p>Was all but a strong man. </p><p> </p><p>He picked up the extra bread and banana milk next to his tray, pushing it over. Soobin’s eyes lit up at that and he dug in immediately. </p><p> </p><p>Taehyun kicked at Yeonjun’s ankle, eyes close to bulging out of the sockets. </p><p> </p><p>“What?” </p><p> </p><p>“You just shared your food.” - Taehyun gestured, as if it explained anything. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, there is a hungry person, and I have extra food.” </p><p> </p><p>At Yeonjun’s nonchalant answer, Taehyun flopped down dramatically on Kai’s shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“We’ve finally lost him, Hyuka. Finally lost him.” </p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu was staring questioningly at Taehyun in the same manner as Yeonjun though, so he was assuredly not alone in his confusion. Taehyun’s brain, always too far ahead. </p><p> </p><p>Soobin, among all this, was still focused on getting bread inside his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun respected that. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“You know, Daniel didn’t believe me, when I explained to him.” - Soobin said conversationally as they walked back, this time towards Yeonjun’s house. Soobin had wanted to see where Yeonjun lived, because Daniel lived in the same neighbourhood as him on the other side. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, if my boyfriend suddenly told me he was not himself and from another universe, I wouldn’t believe it too. Not at first.” - Yeonjun replied. </p><p> </p><p>“But you trusted me on the first day.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m not Daniel, is the first thing. Also, a strange hoobae talking to me for the first time made the whole I-am-not-who-I-am thing more believable. Binnie would never speak to me first.” </p><p> </p><p>Soobin walked next to him for a while, silently. </p><p> </p><p>He must be thinking, Yeonjun thought. Though both Soobin’s could be quiet, Binnie could keep his voice for minutes, maybe even hours. But Soobin never really stopped talking for long. </p><p> </p><p>“If you’re mad at him, suggest at least talk to him when you next get back first.” - Yeonjun broke the silence, giving what he thought would be good. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re too reasonable.” - said Soobin. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, you see Soobin, that’s the difference between me and Daniel. I’m much smarter than him.”</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun grinned at Soobin’s answering laugh. </p><p> </p><p>It felt good to make friends with both Soobin and Binnie. </p><p> </p><p>(He wanted Binnie back though. </p><p> </p><p>Binnie.)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. True friends are never apart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>as always, thank you for all your supportive comments and for reading! </p><p>As we have established how to refer to the two Soobin's, they will be referred as such exclusively from this point onwards, for clarity purpose and plot purpose further down the road.</p><p>I've also decided to not add any markers and dividers for the different universes. As you may notice by now, I'm only using Binnie's and Yeonjun's POVs, not Daniel's or Soobinie's. Therefore I feel just normal dividers would be enough to indicate changes. This was decided after I've developed the story further. </p><p>Enjoy this chapter! After this, I have an interlude too. Two for one today.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day Soobinie was finally discharged from the hospital, Binnie was there instead of him. So Binnie clung to Daniel, and pretended that the whole ordeal was tiring him out, not that he didn't remember which one was their family car or which seat Soobinie preferred. </p><p> </p><p>"Sit with me." - said Daniel, pulling him to the second row while his dad and mom loaded up his things from the hospital stay.</p><p> </p><p>Dad, Binnie thought as he stared at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Dad?" - he called.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>"I want your kimchi jjigae today, could I?"</p><p> </p><p>At this, his dad looked back at Binnie with a bright smile and said yes, of course, you always liked them as a treat, I've already made preparations.</p><p> </p><p>Binnie buried his head onto Daniel's shoulder for the rest of the ride, listening to his mom and dad talk about their work and how to take care of Soobinie during this time. </p><p> </p><p>He didn't even dare look up, because he would cry, he would. </p><p> </p><p>The shoulder of Daniel's jacket was suspiciously wet anyway.</p><p> </p><p>"Cry baby." - Daniel laughed into his ears before exiting the car.</p><p> </p><p>Binnie wanted to glare at him, but then Daniel was reaching to carry him out.</p><p> </p><p>"Daniel, let me down!" - it was the first time Daniel was carrying him after knowing he was Binnie and not Soobinie. He didn't know if it was appropriate to get as close as they did. Would Soobinie mind? He definitely would!</p><p> </p><p>"You can't walk you big baby." - said Daniel, moving his chin to indicate Soobinie's legs.</p><p> </p><p>"We have crutches and a wheelchair."</p><p> </p><p>At this, Daniel whispered exasperatedly into Binnie's ears.</p><p> </p><p>"It's Soobinie's body, I still have boyfriend privileges. Kindly shut up before your parents get suspicious."</p><p> </p><p>Binnie looked up to see his dad frowning. He didn't know it was for or against the public display of affection. </p><p> </p><p>Resigned, he held onto Daniel as he was carried through the front door and two flight of stairs, all the way up to his room.</p><p> </p><p>His family hadn't moved from their inherited home. Binnie hadn't been here since he was twelve. He looked around the unfamiliar room, at the various trophies from dance competitions on a cabinet against the wall, at the essay awards identical to his own but stopping at the last year of middle school, at various clothes and books around the room.</p><p> </p><p>There was a photo of his parents, a photo of Yeonjun and few photos of friend groups and dance competitions on his desk. The amount of books was depressingly abysmal. </p><p> </p><p>"Nice?", asked Daniel.</p><p> </p><p>He nodded, because even though this room was different from his own, it was well lived in. It felt like his, if he had the same interest and life as Soobinie. It felt familiar.</p><p> </p><p>Daniel rubbed his head before leaving the room, presumably to help his parents with Soobinie's stuff.</p><p> </p><p>Binnie reached to fix his hair. Later that night, when Daniel was sitting on the floor next to his bed watching a baseball game on his phone, Binnie cleared his throat.</p><p> </p><p>"I want to discuss something."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Binnie, you can talk.", replied Daniel, not looking up from his phone.</p><p> </p><p>Binnie snatched the phone from him. Daniel didn't even flinch. Instead, he sat up straighter.</p><p> </p><p>"Both of you, stop with the phone stealing." said Daniel, and before Binnie could argue that it was important to talk face to face, Daniel reached up, pulling the phone from his hand. In the phone’s stead, his fingers interlocked with Binnie's. It looked like he had done it a thousand times before.</p><p> </p><p>Binnie stared at their hands with wide eyes. He looked back to find a big grin on Daniel's face. His face was slowly turning warmer.</p><p> </p><p>"This is what I wanted to talk about." - said Binnie, indicating their hands. "Could you please let go of me, and ease up on the skinship?"</p><p> </p><p>"Why?", countered Daniel.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, in case you hadn't noticed, I'm not your boyfriend." - Soobin didn't expect Daniel to be this dense, he sighed internally.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, it's kind of a habit at this point for me. It's not so easy to stop. And if we're planning on the whole secrecy until you two stop switching, I don't think it's productive for me to act differently." </p><p> </p><p>At Daniel's explanation, Binnie thought for a moment before replying.</p><p> </p><p>"If it was me I wouldn't like my boyfriend being affectionate with another person. I reckon Soobinie will be the same." </p><p> </p><p>"I'll ask him.", Daniel finalised.</p><p> </p><p>The whole time, he was still holding onto Binnie. Binnie hadn't held hands with anyone much before, so he was laser-focused on the sensation. The feeling of Daniel's palm against his. The way Daniel's fingers were shorter, but holding with more strength. His skin was smooth, except for a few calluses probably due to playing sports.</p><p> </p><p>Binnie pulled away before he could commit anything to memory. He couldn't.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Binnie had wished that he wouldn't have to interact with Soobinie's friends. The few days he was in the hospital, the only visitor was Daniel. He didn't know if Soobinie's friends never visited, or if Binnie himself just wasn't there.</p><p> </p><p>Second day at home though, bright and early after breakfast, someone bounded loudly up the stairs to Soobinie's room and banged the door open.</p><p> </p><p>Binnie felt incredibly lucky that he had asked Daniel for photos and info. Or else he wouldn't recognise Soobinie's best friend.</p><p> </p><p>Choi Beomgyu, one year younger, played guitar, bright, cheerful. </p><p> </p><p>"Hyungggg you didn't reply my texts last nighttttt." - whined Beomgyu as he sat and bounced at the end of the bed.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh… I was tired and slept early."</p><p> </p><p>"Your headache still giving trouble?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, it's better now actually."</p><p> </p><p>Binnie felt lucky. Beomgyu was a chatty person, but he only talked to Binnie about 20% of the time. The rest he spent talking <em> at </em> Binnie. It left him to sit comfortably and only needing to answer in short replies. Beomgyu seemed used to it too, as if it was the same between him and Soobinie.</p><p> </p><p>Despite Soobinie and him being very different, Binnie was confident that Soobinie was still very much like him, an introvert. He could see why he was comfortable with Beomgyu. Let the younger talk to his heart's content. Talk with him when in the mood. Share woos navigating school and social lives. </p><p> </p><p>"Actually, Ningning said Daniel hyung was a bit upset last night, so I'm here to tattle on him."</p><p> </p><p>At this, Binnie focused, a frown donning his face. Was Daniel that upset? About their conversation last night?</p><p> </p><p>"So it was you he was upset about! Knew it!" - Beomgyu scooted closer, whispering conspiratorially. "What is it about?"</p><p> </p><p>Binnie thought, if this was Soobinie's best friend, perhaps he would have solutions. So, he replied.</p><p> </p><p>"Just, intimate stuff." </p><p> </p><p>And at this, Binnie wanted to elaborate. Maybe even lead onto the story of him and Soobinie switching. Instead, Beomgyu cut in, eyes wide.</p><p> </p><p>"Is he trying to persuade you into sex with your legs like this? I know you guys are like, all over each other all the time but if Daniel is that bad I will hit him!" </p><p> </p><p>What, sex!? </p><p> </p><p>Binnie was sure he was blushing so bad from his ears down. He buried his head down onto his pillow, because "No! No! Not that!"</p><p> </p><p>"Come on, you can talk to me. We had a talk before you wanted to jump Daniel the first time!"</p><p> </p><p>Gosh, was Soobinie the enthusiastic one at… that? Binnie wanted to fall in a hole and die there. </p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu kept pestering him, but Binnie stayed resolutely silent, shaking his head. </p><p> </p><p>In the end, Beomgyu laughed at him, eventually letting go. In his words, Daniel and Soobinie always had a resolution in the end, so he wasn't even that curious.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, since you refuse to talk about yours, I'll talk about mine." - Beomgyu sighed, flopped down so his head was on Binnie's shoulder, lying side by side on the small single bed.</p><p> </p><p>Well, this was nice. Thought Binnie as Beomgyu slowly talked through the recent development of his relationship with 'Taehyunie' (Kang Taehyun, two years younger, still smart as hell here, apparently a boxer). A lot of study dates as Taehyun prepared for special national academic Olympics, a few weekend lunches and another few dinner dates, an actual date to the arcade the other day, and…</p><p> </p><p>"Like the mood was super nice, it's night after extra classes so we were tired but free, it's the Han River so it was as romantic as I could make it. But he just kissed me, like, so lightly."</p><p> </p><p>Relationship problems, was Binnie even qualified? But he couldn't let his lack of knowledge show, so he tried to think of what Soobinie would do and joked.</p><p> </p><p>"Is this the part where I tell you to respect his autonomy?" </p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu groaned.</p><p> </p><p>"Please not the consent talk again, I'm specifically talking about the is-my-bi-boyfriend-afraid-of-skinship-with-me problem."</p><p> </p><p>Soobin wasn't a relationship expert, but even he knew this.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not that you're a guy, Taehyun is smart enough to know if he is dating you."</p><p> </p><p>And Binnie vaguely remembered something, a text or another from Taehyun on Soobinie's phone. He didn't dare to contact Taehyun, because in Daniel's words "He was a damn observant kid, be careful." But Soobinie still texted him as usual, and Binnie recalled something…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "How do you keep your hands off Daniel hyung? Because I'm going insane…" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "I want him too much hyung" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Soobin wasn't a relationship expert, but even he knew this.</p><p> </p><p>"Beomgyu?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes hyung?"</p><p> </p><p>"Trust me, it's not a you problem. Talk to Taehyun."</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu squinted his eyes at Binnie, but he smiled back. </p><p> </p><p>Next morning, he received a bunch of texts from Huening Kai early in the morning.</p><p> </p><p>"MY EYES!!!"</p><p> </p><p>"I JUST CAUGHT TAEHYUN AND BEOMGYU MAKING OUT IN TAEHYUN'S LOCKER ROOM WHAT THE FUCK?" </p><p> </p><p>"This is your fault isn't it hyung I know!"</p><p> </p><p>Binnie was blushing as he read the text, but he felt something warm inside too. Something almost like satisfaction, and… affection.</p><p> </p><p>If he had a chance, he would love to get to know them. Back in his world.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Even though they were no closer to finding out the how and why of Soobinie and Binnie switching, Yeonjun had figured out some rules regarding Soobinie and Binnie.</p><p> </p><p>Like him, Soobinie couldn't live without dancing. Back over there he was injured and expected to be out of commission for at least six months. So when he was here with a healthy body, he wanted to dance. Binnie's body didn't have the muscle memory of a dancer, but it didn't stop Soobinie from trying. Yeonjun just gave him a spare key to the practice room of his dance club. Their schedule never matched enough for Yeonjun to see him. He vowed to one day.</p><p> </p><p>Soobinie was more forgetful than Binnie, so whenever he was around Yeonjun had taken to reminding him about important homeworks, quizzes and tests that Binnie had entrusted in his hand. Unlike his previous worries, he seemed to be doing fine taking on Binnie's load. Probably wouldn't stay 1st place, but top 10 wasn't out of the question.  </p><p> </p><p>Binnie always looked grateful whenever Yeonjun mentioned it. Yeonjun took no credit, but every morning Binnie was around, there were a few extra mint chocolate Kit-Kats slipped into Yeonjun's bag.</p><p> </p><p>Another rule was that, Binnie never joined him for lunch. They met after school sometimes, and still walked together in the morning. But Yeonjun once caught him sitting with his dosirak in homeroom, notes spread all over. Perhaps he wanted to catch up on his studies, perhaps he just wanted to enjoy a peaceful lunch. Very different from Soobinie, who insisted on lunch together and sometimes stole Yeonjun's food.</p><p> </p><p>So when Yeonjun look up from his lunch and saw Binnie standing in front of him, he first immediately took stock. It was Binnie this morning. He still had his glasses on. His hair was neat and not messed up all over the place.</p><p> </p><p>Definitively still Binnie.</p><p> </p><p>His ears turned red again under Yeonjun's gaze and he stammered.</p><p> </p><p>"Can I… sit here?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sunbae-nim, don't block the way, sit down.", said Beomgyu, pulling him to sit down next to Yeonjun.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun recovered and patted his thigh under the table. </p><p> </p><p>"Hi, Binnie."</p><p> </p><p>"Hi, hyung."</p><p> </p><p>The greeting, though so incredibly normal, gave Yeonjun warmth all over. Afterwards, it was sustained by the way Binnie smiled softly at Kai as Kai stole something from his dosirak, the way he spoke with Taehyun enthusiastically about an upcoming essay contest, and the way he seamlessly answered every question Beomgyu threw at him. </p><p> </p><p>That day, he waited for Binnie at the end of class. And when Binnie realised they were walking home with the younger three, he turned to Yeonjun, smiling so wide.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun felt like the sun. </p><p> </p><p>(And Binnie, perhaps, just for a moment, was his sunflower.)</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Interlude: From Soobinie, From Binnie (A note exchange till now)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>
<p>(A note Soobinie received as he woke up on his hospital bed, kept neatly folded on the inside of the pillow.)</p>
<p>Dear Soobin,</p>
<ol>
<li>Vitamin supplements and meds are arranged by day and required dosage in your bedside drawer. </li>
<li>Try to go outside and get some fresh air. Mom is nagging that you're becoming too pale. </li>
</ol>
<p>Take care. </p>
<p>From other you.</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>(A crumpled paper Binnie found in his bag as he prepared in the morning)</p>
<p>I tried doing your homework. Why is it so advanced? We're in the same grade! I got like 70% done. I hope you're back here early or else your scores are tanking.</p>
<p>I put dirty clothes and cleaned up the snack package like you requested. I'm not a messy person! </p>
<p>Also, Yeonjun wanted to meet this weekend. I asked him for help with English, you're not much better than me, I've seen your notes. Go! If you are here that is.</p>
<p>-Soobinie</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Soobinie groaned as he woke up and found himself in the other side's small bedroom. He wanted to throw the note away, but his anger shouldn't be taken out on other him.)</p>
<br/>
<p>Dear Soobinie, </p>
<ol>
<li>Thank you for the homework. I turned them in a day late. Since you forgot. Next time please try to remember my schedule.</li>
<li>Tidiness is appreciated. You should try too.</li>
<li>Since it was you who hang out with Yeonjun, may I ask why there is no extra English notes? </li>
<li>I dropped out from some of the extra night classes since you can't understand them anyway. But try to attend the ones I kept, at least bring back notes and record the lesson for me. Please?</li>
<li>I bought our favourite. Upper freezer compartment. Thank you for the hard work.</li>
</ol>
<p>From other you.</p>
</td>
<td>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(This time, Binnie thought Soobinie forgot to leave him a note. He ended up finding it in the pocket of the windbreaker Daniel was wearing. Daniel sheepishly admitted he stole the jacket from Soobinie) </p>
<br/>
<p>Binnie (I can call you that right, Yeonjun told me he calls you that), first of all, please try to answer my friends' texts. I know it's overwhelming but that's how I communicate with them. Even just one or two words of acknowledgement will do. They are used to it.</p>
<p>We will be discharged from the hospital soon. Don't be alarmed when we get home. Mom and Dad might notice. </p>
<p>I'm working hard for you, so take care of my body for me okay. I think we will get a physical therapy plan soon. I need your help, I need to get back on my feet asap 'kay. Fighting</p>
<p>-Soobinie</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(A reply note, which Soobinie read. Not after giving Daniel a proper kiss, he was away for two days)</p>
<br/>
<p>Dear Soobinie</p>
<ol>
<li>I tried replying. Please answer Taehyun's text. I have no idea what he's saying.</li>
<li>The… Marauders? are asking to visit. I told them yes. Check your text. I asked Yeonjun about them, but please leave a note if I need to pay attention to anything.</li>
<li>I received the therapy plan. Left it nearby, try to read it. I understand it's important to you. I will try my best. Fighting.</li>
</ol>
<p>From Binnie</p>
</td>
<td>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Binnie came back to his life, sighing in relief. It all seemed normal, so he took his time reading Soobinie's note)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Binnie, you have too little faith in me. That was one time. Now Yeonjun is on my ass about deadlines and stuff. Tell him to stop or you're on your own bud.</p>
<p>I don't take notes. There are a few recordings of Yeonjun and I speaking. Use it. Yeonjun's pronunciation is *chefkiss* perfection. Not as great as Daniel's New York accent though.</p>
<p>Extra class recordings are in the 'Study' folder on your desktop. Sort them yourself, I placed 8th for you. That's my gratitude for the ice cream. Buy more.</p>
<p>-Soobinie</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td> </td>
<td> </td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td> </td>
<td> </td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td> </td>
<td> </td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td> </td>
<td> </td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td> </td>
<td> </td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td> </td>
<td> </td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td> </td>
<td> </td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Binnie hesitated, as he wrote the note. But Soobinie hadn't hidden things from him before, and Binnie wasn't about to fight with himself. He sighed. Write down the note. And hoped Soobinie didn't try to bite his head off)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dear Soobinie</span>
</p><p> </p><ol>
<li><span>I have completed all your homework, you're caught up. Still, no slacking! I left study notes on your table. Please at least study a little.</span></li>
<li><span>Mom and Dad want to know when you want to go back to school. I leave it to you. </span></li>
<li><span>I think I… helped Beomgyu and Taehyun with their problem. If Beomgyu start discussing sex, you answer.</span></li>
<li><span>I'm sorry for making Daniel upset. Please speak to him.</span></li>
</ol><p> </p><p>
  <span>From Binnie.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The interlude was supposed to be short and fun. But the plot snuck in anyway. Well, it happens. </p><p>My update will be a bit slower for the next chapter or two as I work on something else Yeonbin. Will get back to this asap though, I gotta bring the angst soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Space between worlds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yeonjun didn’t proclaim himself a Choi Soobin expert or anything. But it was easy to see that something was wrong with Binnie the moment he stepped out in front of Yeonjun. His hair was a bit messier, not as bad as Soobinie’s but no way meeting Binnie’s normal grooming standard. There was cold sweat down his cheek. He looked pale, even paler than usual. Which prompted Yeonjun to go towards him, a hand half way up to check his temperature. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Binnie flinched from him. He hadn’t done that since their first week. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Binnie?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun’s puzzled tone seemed to surprise Binnie. He looked up, and Yeonjun winced internally as a forced smile found a way to his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning hyung.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t look okay, and don’t lie.” - Yeonjun scooted closer so he was shoulder to shoulder with Binnie, snatching Binnie’s backpack away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Binnie didn’t have the strength to take it back, but he brushed past Yeonjun and kept walking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun stood for a bit to see if he would turn back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t, the stubborn shithead. So Yeonjun sighed and chased after him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Binnie!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyung, please don’t ask, I had a fight with Daniel, I don’t want a fight with you too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Binnie kept walking one step ahead of Yeonjun. His hands were clenched into fists. The back of his neck was drenched in sweat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t look like Binnie was only upset about that, he looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>physically sick</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But Yeonjun remembered him staying up until 2AM to make up for lost study time, or the way he sometimes flinched at Beomgyu’s careless words but learnt to not take them to heart and how to tease Beomgyu back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the face of challenge, Binnie never backed down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun didn’t think it was that simple, but there wasn’t much for him to do if Binnie was in this kind of mood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he kept a step behind Binnie, sent him to class. And when Yeonjun was sure Binnie had shifted his attention away, immediately pulled a classmate of the younger aside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeonjun sunbae-nim?” - the kid asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” - Yeonjun’s eyes flickered down to read his name tag. “Donghyuck, right? Who’s your class president?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lee Chaeyeon, she’s out fetching homework assignments.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, thanks.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obtaining the information he needed, Yeonjun let the kid go. He deliberately ignored him as he stood waiting for Binnie’s class president.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The five-minute warning bell rang, but Lee Chaeyeon was nowhere in sight. A few other underclassmen rushed to their homeroom, glancing curiously at him. Almost at the same time, his phone started pinging. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[<strong>Bamgyu:</strong> Hyung you are drawing attention </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Why the hell do you know what I’m doing? </span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Bamgyu:</strong> uh yeah you want the candid shot of you talking to Lee Donghyuck sunbae-nim?]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun wanted to facepalm. He drew attention, he knew that. He just didn’t know after weeks of him walking with Binnie people would still notice. He almost face palmed for real when he realised there was no need for him to stand there - Chaeyeon was a junior in his club. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once seated in his homeroom (a ten minute walk later, if Yeonjun wasn’t 1st he would be in trouble), Yeonjun quickly sent a text to Chaeyeon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>[</span>
    <span>Hi, Chaeyeon. Do you mind keeping an eye on Soobin for me?]</span>
    
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Sunbae-nim! Sure, he doesn’t look very well?]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>[He insisted on going to class. Couldn’t stop him.]</span>
    
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[I’ll be your eyes, no worries.]</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun had meanted “keeping an eye” to mean she should occasionally check on Binnie’s conditions, make him go to the nurse if he was tired and inform Yeonjun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he had an incoming call from Binnie’s number, he didn’t expect to receive her call that Binnie had collapsed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think he’s still slightly conscious but he had been having cold sweats all morning and looked even paler than three hours ago. Few minutes ago he almost crashed as he stood up. We’re bringing him to the infirmary.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun had never dashed so fast out of his self-study period before. Yeonjun was vaguely aware of </span>
  <em>
    <span>so many people staring at him</span>
  </em>
  <span> as he sprinted past, but Binnie… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gosh, was what he was afraid of coming true? That the strange switching would finally have consequences. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soobinie and Binnie were both fine so far, but Yeonjun had been keeping his eyes peeled from the start. The walking to school every morning wasn’t for the purpose he claimed, to help orientate both of them. It was for Yeonjun to check up on them every morning, to see their conditions for himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was Yeonjun the only one who paid attention? That they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>crossing universes</span>
  </em>
  <span> on a daily basis!?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He caught up to Binnie and his classmates a block away from the infirmary. His classmates were attentive, Chaeyeon leading them and two people carrying Binnie. One of them was even the Donghyuck kid he saw in the morning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chaeyeon!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sunbae.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun wanted to greet her properly, but his eyes were fixed on Binnie. Shit, he looked like he took a trip to the North Pole then went back to sunny Korea’s summer. Sweaty and pale and barely opening his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I have him?” - Yeonjun said, and the kids were happy for him to help, stepping aside a bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Yeonjun scooted closer, with one hand under Binnie’s knees and one hand on his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shit, Binnie was heavy, how did Daniel carry Soobinie all the time? Yeonjun thought, stumbling a bit to take on all of Binnie’s weight. It helped that as soon as he held Binnie up, Binnie’s hand curled onto his shoulder. The grip was tight, almost painful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go.” - he said, and continued walking with Chaeyeon in front of him and the two guys behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun focused on the journey, decidedly not looking down at Binnie. He didn’t think he could keep walking if he looked. Yeonjun did what he had to, walked into the infirmary, helped Chaeyeon describe Binnie’s conditions to the nurse and walked the last few steps to reach the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he moved to put Binnie down though, the whimper made him look down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Binnie was looking at him through heavy lids, and even with no strength was holding onto him. He bent his head down a little at that - whispering with his lips brushing the hair on Binnie’s forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m here Binnie, don’t worry, I’m just going to put you down on the bed alright?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun stood there for a while looking at Binnie’s pale face, only moving again when Binnie mustered up enough strength to nod at him. When Binnie was put on the bed, Yeonjun noticed that he sighed a little in relief when his legs were no longer in the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun felt his heart dropped to his stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat on the chair next to the bed, not paying attention to much else. The nurse said something about a non emergency ambulance coming later in the day, they didn’t think Binnie was in any immediate danger. Yeonjun just nodded and… stayed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Binnie held onto his sleeve in the ambulance. Yeonjun held back, and stayed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun was finally stopped somewhere between Binnie’s aunt arriving and Binnie being wheeled into a special ward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He dropped down onto the nearest chair with his head in his hands. </span>
  <span>That was how his friends finally found him at the end of the day. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When Binnie woke up and staring back at him was the white ceiling of a hospital, he thought he was back in Soobinie’s body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But when his aunt’s face came to view, Binnie realized that he was in his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He almost sat up in a haste. Because… the pain, it wasn’t unfamiliar, but it was Soobinie’s. Not his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A pain traveled from his tail bone up his spine like lightning. Binnie stayed still. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His aunt came to sit next to him, and her unfazed expression made it a bit better as Binnie listened to his conditions. Something about unnatural pain responses and phantom pain, Binnie should pay attention. But the pain had always been distracting, and his pain tolerance was lower than Soobinie, he felt it even more acutely in his own body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His aunt knew he wasn’t listening, so she sighed and stepped away. She let Binnie know that she was outside, and his friend had left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Friend? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Binnie fell back onto the bed in silence after that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He remembered, of course, he wasn’t entirely unconscious. Judging by the time, Yeonjun must have only left near midnight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was it selfish that Binnie wished he had stayed, until even now? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was frankly embarrassing, how he clung onto Yeonjun. But Binnie hated hospitals, had always hated hospitals since his parents, he hated hospitals even in Soobinie’s body, even with Daniel around as a boyfriend-but-not-boyfriend. Yeonjun though, the way his breath tickled Binnie’s forehead but his whispers calmed Binnie down. The way he held Binnie carefully, as if afraid his hands could slip. The warmth fabric of his jacket. The coarseness of the shirt under Binnie’s fingers. Those sensations were all Binnie remembered, pushing away the antiseptic smell and the blinding white light. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He fell asleep again like that, his hand holding the bed sheet as if it was Yeonjun’s shirt sleeve. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>There was grass under him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hand buried into it, but the sensation… didn’t feel real. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A green light floated overhead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Binnie looked down at himself, and saw that he was wearing his uniform. It felt different on his skin, a bit softer, a bit… floatier. When Binnie stood up to look around, he felt lighter too. There was no pain in his legs or head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t see more than a few meters ahead. Surrounding him was a fog of dreamy colours. That was how Binnie could best describe it, a colour mixture of red, pink and yellow. Underneath him was grass, above his head he could see a clear dark sky with stars. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he took a step, the fog moved with him.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Binnie stood still, and looked up at the sky. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wondered if this dream meant anything. It was a dream, he was sure, it felt different from when he was in Soobinie’s body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Binnie?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A soft voice called out to him. It came from behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Binnie turned around and ran. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know, but he thought it was what he was here for. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kept running, he didn’t know for how long. Until the grass disappeared, until the stars disappeared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And suddenly, he was in nothingness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No sensation but sound. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Soobin! Soobin!” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soobinie!!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Binnie opened his eyes, and greeting him was the familiar sight of Daniel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was on the floor though, with Daniel holding him, frantically calling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daniel, it’s me.” - Binnie tried to speak, his voice croaking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck? Soobinie just fainted and now you’re here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Binnie should answer him, but his eyelids were heavy. His lips were heavy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried to rub a hand over Daniel. His hand couldn’t move. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He again fell.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>and we're finally here. This chapter contained the first scene I planned for this fic. The romance plot line is on hold for now lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>